


Henry (The Fight That Unites You and I)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acrostic Poetry, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Henry (The Fight That Unites You and I)

**H** ate fades

 **E** ventually.

 **N** ot all feelings

 **R** eturn.

 **Y** ou have the chance

 

 **T** o see

 **H** e will help to

 **E** nd

 

 **F** ights that cover

 **I** gnorance;

 **G** rant cover for

 **H** eadway;

 **T** o see the naked

**T** ruth.

 **H** ate fades

 **A** bsolutely.

 **T** ruth lights up

**U** nderstanding

 **N** ights can be

 **I** lluminated

 **T** rust can

 **E** volve.

 **S** omething new lies

**Y** onder,

 **O** ver the bridge.

 **U** nder

**A** nimosity lies something

 **N** ew.

 **D** ecide if it is for you and

**I**


End file.
